The Twilight Twentyfive, Round 5 Challenge
by Detochkina
Summary: My entries for The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5. The challenge is to write twenty-five one-shots and/or drabbles based on provided prompts  pictures and words  by Dec 31. Different pairings and ratings for each piece.
1. Prompt 15  I'm Sorry

**A/N: Thanks to my support system saluki168 and EBS**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 15, I'm Sorry**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>The wind tosses her hair around her face—long, tangled chestnut curls. Vanilla and peach. Home.<p>

Her dress clings to her hips and knees. Lucky.

I know every hidden dimple and mark. One—the strawberry-shaped blossom—is right below her right hip. My favorite.

No longer for my eyes. Or for my mouth.

I push the thought away, only for it to come back and eat at me. At the edges of my heart, at the inside of my cheek. Until I can taste it. Loss.

I roll her name off my tongue. Futile.

Her voice floats away. "I'm sorry."


	2. Prompt 5 Winter

**A/N: Thank you to Sleepyvalentina (EBS) **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 5, Winter**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Promise me." My lips find his.<p>

"I promise." Edward opens to me, breathing me in. "I'll be back before the winter's over."

"So long. Take me with you." I grind against him, pushing again and again, until he responds, groaning.

He flips me over, stripping me until I'm bare.

I am naked but not cold. I am exposed but not vulnerable.

I am whole and melting under his intense stare as he enters me and starts a slow, deliberate, delicious movement that takes my breath away.

He takes my hand in his and places it on his heart. "I am."


	3. Prompt 2 Broken Wine Glass

**A/N: Big thanks to Emergency Beta Service and SleepyValentina.**

**WARNING: Sensitive topic. **Strong language.****

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 2, Broken Wine Glass**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Emmet/Rose**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me." She rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her, her hands in fists.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"I will fucking kill Royce, E. I swear I will." As Emmett tried to gently pry Rose's arms open, the expression on his pale face shifted from soft to livid.

"Rosie, baby, sweetheart, let go. Please." On his knees before the girl he loved all his life without reciprocation, he was finally able to uncurl her fingers. Carefully, he started picking the shards of glass cutting deeply into the skin of her palms.


	4. Prompt 22, Butterfly

**A/N: Big thanks to Emergency Beta Service and Ragsstone.**  
><strong>Rated M for language.<strong>

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 22, Butterfly**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah/Sam**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>In my old mustang, with the top down, I let the wind repeatedly smash me in the face. No bother.<p>

How far away am I from you now? A thousand miles? A heartbeat? All I know is that it's already dark again.

The diner sign blinks in a not exactly inviting fashion, but my ass is protesting, so I stop and take it for a walk.

"Country Fried Steak, two scrambled eggs." I toss the menu back on the table. I don't even eat eggs.

I can learn to like a lot of things, and I will.

So fuck you.


	5. Prompt 24, Man In Woods

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service and ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 24, Man in Woods**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): James/Victoria**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Running, love? Hiding, love? Don't be. Love. Me.<p>

Jumping, love? Darting, love? Hopeless. Love. Me.

Scared, love? Tired, love? Breathe. Love. Me.

Staring, love? Tears, love? Stop it. Love. Me.

Hurting, love? Bleeding, love? Punish. Love. Me.

Hitting, love? Hate me, love? Not as much. Love. As I. You.

Angry, love? Bring it, love. Heartless. Love. You.

Swearing, love? Spitting, love? Venom. Love. You.

Push me, love. Bite me, love. Kiss me. Love. You.

Want me, love? Tell me, love. Touch me. Love. Now.

Harder, love. Make me, love. Begging. Love. You.

There, love. Feel it, love? Only. Love. You.


	6. Prompt 4, Messy Bed

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service and ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 4, Messy Bed**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here: ****thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

**Please follow (at)thetwilight25 on Twitter to check other authors. **

* * *

><p>"And this one?" Bella pushed the bed sheet farther, tracing her finger down my hip. My body responded immediately.<p>

"A really bad one. Very traumatic experience." I winced, feigning discomfort, and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Sorry."

I laughed. "You're so gullible. It's from removed appendix when I was six. I'm surprised there's any scar at all."

"You scared me!" She slapped my shoulder.

"Ouch, baby. Now you have to kiss it."

"The shoulder or the scar?" Her eyes alit with mischief.

"The scar hurt way, way — yesss..." I hissed at the sensation of her mouth moving down, "...more."


	7. Prompt 21, Lifesaver

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service and Mella.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 21, Lifesaver**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>You meet me in shallow and cold embrace.<p>

"Be gentle," I gasp, swept off my feet by your eager acceptance.

I brush my fingers against your rippling chest and lower my cheek to listen to the restless hum of your ancient heart.

"Hush, baby, hush." Your sighs soothe me, your arms allay me. Cradle, rock and sway me. Carry me afar until we meet the sky.

"Don't cry," I tell the sad, pouting clouds. They do anyway.

With one deep breath I kick away and dive into the deep, thankful for your granting my last wish–I hear my lullaby.


	8. Prompt 1, Waving from Car

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service: Wednesday Addams and PerAmore91.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 1, Waving from Car**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Hot air quivers above the glistening road like jello—and so do my knotted-from-nerves insides. My hand flies to my searching eyes. Whenever I think I see something moving along the yellow serpentine path ahead, a wild flock of butterflies takes off in my belly, stealing my breath.<p>

"Oh, where are you?" I whisper.

With every passing minute I die a little from missing you too much and come alive, revived by a jolt of excitement.

Just when I think I can't wait any longer, I see it. I see _you_.

And I sprint ahead, running weightless into your arms.


	9. Prompt 11, Worth Fighting For

**A/N: Thanks to my usual support system Emergency Beta Service and rodeomom_95.**

**WARNING: Strong language, mature theme.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 11, Photo: Worth Fighting For**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to go and ruin it?" She angles forward, crouching over her knees to fasten her expensive pumps. She always wears them on the days they have their dates—or whatever the fuck they should call them.<p>

She arches her back and neck while working on the second buckle. Supple, pliable—she can bend and flex her body like no other. He staggers, suppressing the desire to kneel before her, push away her hands and do the job himself, but if he does, she'll leave sooner.

He panics.

Groaning, he desperately tries to steel his resolve and hold his ground. It shifts and quakes under his feet, threatening to open up and swallow him whole. For a brief moment he wishes it was physically possible.

He swallows hard, holding her stare when she's finally done with her complicated footwear and raises her face to him. He recognizes that expression of annoyance, and suspects that the next thing she's going to do is to tell him that he is full of shit. He's not though. And to his surprise, she doesn't.

As if the silent treatment is any better.

He sighs, darting his eyes away, only to bring his gaze back to her.

Fuck, how does she do it? Her callous rejection stings. Like a poison injected straight into his heart. Or an attack of a thousand rabid bees. It hurts everywhere, the pain smarts, swells and radiates, urges him to gasp for air while suffocating him, and he still can't look away, finding every move of his soon-to-be ex-lover exquisite, mesmerizing.

_I'm so fucked,_ _what have I done? What am I going to do now? _he thinks.

It doesn't help his resolve when a wayward curl of her beautiful chestnut hair springs from the just-fixed updo and she tries to blow it away, adorably crossing her eyes at it. It doesn't supplicate, and for some reason he is glad. He can relate to that rebellious, lonely lock.

"Well?" she asks; her molten-umber eyes are back on him.

What kind of response could he offer?

_"I want more." _

_"It was never just a casual lay."_

That isn't what she wants to hear. A joke to negate the words he blurted out before this blow-up. An apology for his foolishness. Maybe. Not the truth.

So he blinks and shrugs his shoulders instead. His courage to defend his earlier confession might have been gone, but the feeling that he did the right thing stays. He is done playing pretend even if it costs him—her. As a result, he might gain something more important back—himself.

He watches her every move while she holds а compact mirror in her hand and wipes away his kisses and the smudged mascara using the corner of the bed sheet. His toe throbs, caught in the hem of the hastily pulled up pants earlier. The ache resonates in his chest and then rolls in his head in weakening echo, "Why? Ruin it... ruined..."

_I am ruined, and have no one to blame but myself._

Yes, he's in shambles, but he is not the only one. With dark satisfaction he takes note of a violaceous bite, blossoming in anger just above her collarbone. It will look nasty in an hour when she's back at work and she won't be able to do anything about it due to the missing two top buttons ripped off her pretty chiffon blouse. The lamp crashed on the floor is another reminder how they started here this afternoon. Beast savaging on her beauty, he spread her on the table and pushed himself into her forcefully, selfishly enjoying her moans. It was wrong. He should have slowed down. He could not.

So it became a war zone.

Its evidence is undeniable all around them. A faded painting hanging crookedly on the wall, broken headboard and a messy ball of wadded sheets, reeking of sin and forbidden love—of pathetic, unwanted affection.

The feathers—fucking feathers are everywhere, too. Let out of the flimsy, worn out pillow case, they flow up with every disturbance in the air. Homeless and confused, they dance erratically, flailing in every direction before settling down again, never in the same spot. A few land cautiously at his bare feet, waiting to be kicked in the gut again. He realizes that it's a ridiculous thought, but then, there is nothing around him here that makes any sense.

Being in love with her made sense. Being with her here, like this, doesn't. Is he the only one who can't stand this cash-only, "sorry, no mini-bar, sir" inn? Her choice, as if she does it on purpose—picking the cheapest, ugliest hotels in the outskirts of the city for their fucking. Because it is what it is—why deny it now? He knows how to fuck her good, and good fucking is why they are here in the first place.

Then he went and ruined everything.

"I want it, right now." She brings his hand between her legs the moment he shifts gear into "D". "Give it to me, baby."

She has that power—his dick grows harder at the sound of her dirty mouth and the feel of her sharp nails reciprocating against his bucking crotch into her hand.

"Tell me you don't like it." She dares him, always dares him. Testing how far she could push him, how low would he agree to sink.

She squeezes her thighs together while leaning to kiss him. He won't let her with that lipstick on her mouth; she knows he hates it, yet she uses it every time anyway. He relents only when she swipes it away with the back of her hand.

"Keep driving," she murmurs into his neck.

If it were that easy. He grunts at her aggressive fingers clawing his hard-on out of his pulled down zipper. Her hot mouth is his addiction, her relentless tongue—his curse.

He curses. Every fucking time she fucks him with her mouth.

"Beg me."

"Please."

"Louder."

"I want to come in your hot fucking mouth."

"Make me."

And he always does—pushes her low and deep. As deep as she'd agree to sink. His first orgasm hits the back of her throat five blocks away from another seedy hotel for their next date. Or whatever the fuck they should call it.

"I suppose it was going to end one way or another." She crinkles her nose, going through the contents of her purse on the table. On the same table he made her come so hard she screamed, begging him to never stop.

_Don't use that awful color,_ he thinks, watching her full lips being reshaped under the vamp-red glossy paint. _I miss you, _he wants to say immediately after she determinedly throws her fine wool coat on. All soft fiber, faux fur, and covered up. Not his.

It was hardly an argument, what they just had. He could still play it down. Stretch his hand, touch her ankle. Grab it. Beg her to stay. She wouldn't today, but next week she would call as if nothing happened, and they'd end up in another run-down hotel. Next time there probably wouldn't even be feather pillows, some synthetic kind instead. She is better than that, though. So, when he catches her gaze again and reads the silent question in her eyes, "_Did you mean it? Is this really it?" _he shakes his head.

They pushed each other deep and low enough.

_Yes, baby, for your and my own sake, I mean it. This is really it. Take it or leave it._

She leaves. While he hides in the bathroom, refusing to listen to her retreating hurried, agitated steps muffled by a cheap 55-dollar-a-night hotel carpet.


	10. Prompt 3, Laundromat

**A/N: Many thanks to Emergency Beta Services, SleepyValentina and Ragsstone.**

**No speech tags, no beats. Let me know what you think about this one. **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 3, Photo: Laundromat**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett/Edward (Bella)**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"Isn't it obvious? Dialing."

"For hours? And the people you're calling?"

"I don't know them."

"Aren't you a little old for prank calls?"

"No prank calls. I'm... Hello, may I speak with... No, I don't work with your wife. No, I didn't meet her for coffee today. What's your wife's name? Uh-huh. Sorry, wrong number."

"Well, there went one happy couple."

"Shut up."

"Did you lose a number or something?"

"Like a moron, I left it in my jeans and then washed them."

"Bummer. So you'll keep dialing?"

"Until I find her. She's the one."


	11. Prompt 6, Ambivalence

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service, Andrea and Ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 6, Ambivalence**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>He loves me.<br>Even at my weakest, when I fall apart.  
>He follows me to the deepest pit of hell,<br>finds all the scattered pieces of me,  
>and puts me back together again.<br>He loves me.

He loves me not.  
><em>I am not your friend,<em> he tells me  
>and avoids my eyes,<br>so I wouldn't notice  
>all the scattered pieces of him.<br>_Leave, _he pushes me away.  
>He loves me not.<p>

He loves me.  
>Even when he lies<br>and avoids my eyes,  
>so I wouldn't notice all the scattered pieces,<br>I see it anyway.  
>I'm not leaving.<br>I love him.


	12. Prompt 25, Wedding Cake

**A/N: Thank you to Ragsstone**

**I had way too much fun with this one. Rating it M. Well, they have potty mouths, what can I do?**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25, Photo: Wedding Cake**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): ?**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Party, party, party!"<p>

"Clueless little flowers," Bottom Layer grunted, barely breathing under the mass of the other two layers on top of him. "You are not even edible. You'll end up in the trash."

"And you'll end up chewed and swallowed," quipped Purple Orchid crowning the cake, "or smashed under someone's shoe." She leaned down and brushed her petal against the masculine chest of Green Stem.

"Oh, baby." Stem groaned.

"Slut," Bottom Layer heaved.

"Jealous ass." Orchid giggled, letting Stem twine around her curvy hip.

"Oh no! Here it comes! Save our souls!" Top Layer squirmed under the scowling Knife.


	13. Prompt 7, Clandestine

**A/N: Many thanks to Ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 7, Clandestine**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I keep my careful, breathless distance. Yet, recklessly, you hover. Closer. Close.<br>Quiet, curious, often aroused; your potent scent and silent mind drive me up the wall.  
>What's wrong with you? Where's your sense of preservation?<br>What's wrong with me for finding that attractive? So attractive, I give in. I fall.  
>Gone decades of practice, guilt forgotten, I lure you into the woods.<p>

"It's our little secret," I murmur, licking; first your fingers, then your nipples.  
>Your eyes turn bright;<br>Your excitement hits my tongue and burns my throat.  
>"Please, I want it," you moan.<br>With your permission, I bite.


	14. Prompt 14, Pictures

**A/N: My special thanks to Emergency Beta Services: Andrea and Ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 14, Photo: Pictures**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>All I know is that I miss your face. That look you got when I said I loved you and you were about to say it back.<br>Or when I finished your thought before you did and leaned in for a kiss,  
>and you forgot to breathe.<br>It never got old.  
>You laughed at every joke I made, however odd.<br>You wore navy-blue to bed. Because I loved it.  
>And when you stubbed your toe, I was your human napkin.<p>

All I know is how bad  
>I want you back. I regret<br>I ever let you forget  
>How we were.<p> 


	15. Prompt 20, Vanish

**A/N: My thanks to Emergency Beta Services and SleepyValentina.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 20, Vanish**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

I drove by your house today again.  
>Esme's plants are running wild around it, something should be done about that, you know. Maybe she needs to hire a gardener while you're gone. Also, your mailbox has been overflowing. Did you forget to change the address with the post office? For now, I've been collecting all your mail. Do you want it? If you give me your address I'll forward it to you. Or deliver personally. Whichever.<p>

There are few things for your brother, too...

Dear Alice, you left me. When you come back, I will kick your ass.


	16. Prompt 9, Friction

**A/N: Thank you to Emergency Beta Service and wonderful beta Marly.**

**This is how I imagine that conversation should have gone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 9, Friction**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): **Charlie, **Edward, Bella **

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Chief Swan, allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."<p>

"Edward."

"Hello, sir."

"So tell me, Edward, what do you know about guns?"

"I..."

"Dad?"

"See this? What does it look like to you, Edward?"

"Dad, please..."

"It's a... it's a shotgun, sir."

"Ah, boy, not just any shotgun, but a _12 Gauge Double Barrel_. I admit it has limitations in range and penetration. But make no mistake: I know how to aim, and in close distance it has enormous stopping power. That's all I need to keep any mother—"

"Dad!"

"Alright. It was nice meeting you, Edward."


	17. Prompt 10, Insipid

**A/N: My special thanks to Andrea, my wonderful Emergency Service beta!**

**Graphic. Rated M. **

**Do let me know what you think, and thank you for reading.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 10, Insipid**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Stale night. Night. Nightmare. Scream.<br>Screaming. No holding in. Let go.  
>Go. Go away, Charlie. Okay.<br>Okay, kid. If you say so, I believe.  
>Just leave...<p>

Beep, beep, beep. Time. Time to get.  
>To get out. Get out of this limp bed.<br>Limp. Limping ahead. Who's that?  
>Staring you down in the mirror. No sweat.<br>No one of importance.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Coffee mug. Lick.  
>Lick it fresh. Fresh and warm. Kick.<br>Kick. Kicked, while he tore, sucked, weakened.  
>Smiled while dragged. Like a rag.<br>Rag doll.

Thin. Thin. Thin. Like paper. Paper.  
>Cut. Cut through. Through.<br>You never existed.


	18. Prompt 18, Pitch

**A/N: My special thanks to Emergency Beta Service and awesome beta Lisa. **

**Thank you for reading and your kind words.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18, Pitch**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Will you..?" He stalled, nervous, and of course was interrupted.<p>

Distracted, she turned away, laughing at something; her fingers slipped from his grasp. His fingers twitched and stilled in his pocket, gripping a small square box.

He could do better than that. Something sweet, romantic, well-prepared. Like dinner with candles—or a marching band playing Train. But she hated all the lovey-dovey stuff—and surprises—and he hopelessly loved her.

When she found his fingers again, pulling closer to mold into him with the softest sigh, he knew he'd take his chances this time.

"Now and forever. Say you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by "Marry Me" by Train. <strong>


	19. Prompt 17, Lick

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my wonderful EBS beta Andrea. **

**Oh, it's so rated M. **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 17, Lick**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>The space pulsates between us as we stare. On a stupid dare, because I know what it'd do to you, I swore to the impossible tonight.<p>

"No hands," you said.

Loopholes, baby. I'm all about them. "Alright." I grin.

No hands on you shouldn't mean I can't touch other people. Like myself. So, I do. And watch you.

C'mon, baby, catch on.

"Missing anything?"

"Tease," you moan, the rhythm of your movements matches mine.

"Oh, I would. Just say it."

You wet your lips. "But no hands, remember?"

I don't argue.

With groan, you accept your defeat under my mouth.


	20. Prompt 13, Goodbye Summer 2011

**A/N: Thank you, Colleen, for late night chats and huge help.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: Photo 13, Goodbye Summer 2011**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>He studies the grease-stained menu as if it were a novelty to him.<p>

"What can I getcha today?" I click my pen ready, although we both know he always orders the same.

He'll ask for Angus burger and fries, diet pepsi—no ice. Oh look, it rhymes!_ Jesus, what's my life? _Oh, and don't forget an apple pie! Poor man would have a heart attack if we ever were out.

"Surprise me." He closes the menu.

Really?

Well, sir, I just might.

"Hey, Diane?" I call over my shoulder, taking off my apron. "I quit."

That was the longest summer.


	21. Prompt 12, Sitting on a tree

**A/N: Thank you to the magic of my dear ragsstone.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 12, Photo, Sitting on a tree**

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>It's shivery chilly and damp. His foot sways monotonously. Back and forth. Back and forth. Like a metronome. I peek at him for a moment too long, his face barely discernible in the shadow of the grey hood. Is he smiling? <em>Crap, he noticed me staring. <em>I drop my eyes back to his metronome-foot.

"You're right, my Chucks have seen better days." His deep voice cuts through the silence.

"I don't care." I blush.

"Liar."

"I've no concern for your shoes," I insist.

"What about their owner?"

"What about him?"

He smiles. "Stop stalking me, Bella Swan."

"I..."

I run.


	22. Prompt 8, Daydream

**A/N: Thank you to my friend for life ragsstone.**

**ABAB, CDCD, EFF, babe, but I'm no Shakespeare. **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 8, Daydream**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>When I see you next time I'll start conversation.<br>It will go very smoothly, and at the end  
>I will act very cool while I randomly mention<br>two tickets I've scored to a popular band.

When I see you next time I'll be asking you out.  
>We'll go somewhere hip, serving good wine.<br>You'll be easy to talk to, that I don't doubt.  
>We'll share the dessert; won't notice the time.<p>

When I see you next time you'll remember my name,  
>You will not have his arm over your shoulder.<br>When I see you next time I will be bolder.


	23. Prompt 16, Lavish

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my wonderful EBS betas Andrea and Wednesday. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 16, Lavish**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Aro**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Such a pretty girl. But it's useless here, darling. I'm sorry." The back of his finger against the pulse on her neck sent chills down her spine. "Don't be afraid, we won't bite. If you stay real still, that is. Yes, try."<p>

_She will. She can be very still. Oh, God..._

He caught her thought before her neurons signaled the decision to her feet.

"Ah, so brave," he cooed, tasting her frenzy, poignant in the air. "So mouthwatering."

Without effort, his ruthless nail drew a greedy line. She gasped in pain, buckling into his waiting embrace.

"So generous."

He accepted.


	24. Prompt 19, Tingle

**A/N: Huge thank you to my wonderful EBS beta Wednesday!**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 19, Tingle **

**Pen Name: Detochkina**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

**From Urban Dictionary: **_Wenis is the skin on your elbow._

* * *

><p>How did I wake up on a stranger's couch, you ask? By a series of unfortunate events.<p>

If my friend Alice didn't throw me a surprise birthday party. If my car didn't break down and I wasn't numb and too sober when I arrived. If a cute guy with the greenest eyes didn't make a bet and I didn't accept it... I mean, who knew "wenis" wasn't a real word? It sure felt real on the dance floor when he moved behind me. Wait, that wasn't a wenis. Wiener? So confusing. Sooooo drunk...

"Morning, sunshine! Want wiener with your eggs?"


	25. Prompt23, Couple Covering Their Eyes

**A/N: Many, many thanks to Andrea and ragsstone. **

**Last one. Thank you for staying with me and supporting me. Happy Holidays!**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 23, Photo, Couple covering their eyes**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella (Edward)**

**Rating: M**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Call me difficult and awkward. Make it all about me.<br>Don't attempt to scratch the surface,  
>Heaven knows what you would find.<br>(Do you want to know a secret? I would let you if you tried.)

Call me stubborn and demanding. Sweet denial is the key.  
>Stick your tongue into my mouth,<br>Bring me down to my knees.  
>(Makeup sex is overrated; talking works. You'd disagree.)<p>

Call me when you're feeling down. I'll pretend you aren't drunk.  
>Spend the night in sticky silence,<br>Wait until I fade away.  
>(Only then you'd brave, "I miss you. Wish you told me 'stay'.")<p> 


End file.
